Heroes?
by Empty Promise
Summary: How does one remember those close to them?
_They say you will always remember a loved one by the "greatest moments", those times they rose highest in their lives. With both my parents serving in the war, most people have asked me:_

 _"How do i remember them?"_

 _My father, born Peter Von Luck, in Dresden in 1921, latter changing his last name to my mothers, Hartmann (As to not rob her of it's fame) in 1962 when they wed. My father did a good deal in his life of ninety nine odd years on this earth, he fought as a Pilot, did work in the Airborne (Karlsland's Airborne were Air Force troops, Lufftwaffe) and after the war, found work as the town Mail Carrier until he could find another spot in the post war Air Force._

 _But what i always recall, is a day, one like any other in early 1977, i was Eleven years old at the time, and i remember him looking through the morning paper and looking shocked, he left the breakfast table to make a phone call, speaking in the next room with someone for a few minutes before thanking them and hanging up, he asked my mother if she would excuse him from the remainder of breakfast (As to be polite) and when she agreed, he entered the bathroom and didn't leave for half and hour._

 _I respected his privacy, but when i passed by the door once, i could hear the tell tale sounds of sobbing._

 _A few hours latter he sat me down and explained Uncle Eugene had died in a Plane crash. I could recall him from a few family gatherings but didn't know the man enough to understand the grief my father went through._

 _Years latter i learned why. During the war, Eugene Haslier served in my fathers unit of the Lufftwaffe, the 44th Air Wing, he and my dad were the only two men to make it back to base after the Invasion of Normandy, the rest shot down by enemy fire well supporting the invasion. My father had lost so many friends, on his birthday, June 6, latter i learned as well, they had been throwing him a party right before they sortied, he had to walk through the mess hall, still set up for it, to get to his bunk that night._

 _Eugene, only a year older then him, had taken him aside, and spoken to him, had held him close as he cried that day over his fallen friends, and from that day, they both held a bond to one another, always watched each other's backs in the air and on the ground, and after the war, had stayed in touch, dad inviting to any get together we held._

 _The next day, my father left the house, what was odd was how he dressed, he loved his uniform, he wore it everyday, even when he got home, he loved being a Pilot._

 _But that day, he wore a simple shirt and tie, a hat pulled over his hair, and drove off, not speaking a word as to why. Before she died, i spoke with Eugene's sister, she told me, that same day, the day after her brother had died, a man knocked at her family's door, a man was standing on the porch and asked if he could come in, she began to tell him that her family was going through a loss and to leave, but then he spoke of her brother, and said he just wanted to speak with his Mother for a moment._

 _Now, i'll never know what he told her about her son, his sister didn't hear either, perhaps that he had been a fine young man, or maybe her shared a tale of their times during the war,of what he had done for him, what i do know now is this, my father was repaying his best friend for his kindness by helping his family in the same fashion._

 _That is how i recall my father to this day, a caring man._

 _My mother, Ursula Hartmann will always be remembered for her work on the Jet Striker Unit (Even my Father spoke of it on their first date) and her other roles such as Space Travel and Aircraft_ _Enginieering, but i always recall her work in another field, being a Mother first and formost._

 _I'm sure you've all seen the Picture, the "famous" one of her at work in the lab, me in a harness across her chest (Something she built herself) yeah, she looked like a workaholic, but that's farther from the truth then the Sun is from Jupiter's third moon._

 _She always found time for me, she would put down whatever was at hand for her "Little Lily"_

 _I recall a time when i needed that more then any other time, flight school._

 _God, how i cried, every thing set me off, the food was bad, the other girls mean, the strain of being away from home was too much for 14 year old me, and i begged her to let me drop out, to pull a string to get me some home time._

 _And she wouldn't, gave me some speech about the sacrifice i needed to make if i wanted to become a witch, funny thing is, i thought for years that it was dad who made her say that, wasn't until last year i learned it wasn't that at all, he wanted me home, couldn't stand his little girl a crying wreck, but my mom stopped him, asked what he did in flight school, he admitted, he cried and missed home, he had been a 17 year old kid after all._

 _And she asked what he was now, a 1st LT (She was a Colonel by then) with years of service, and she told him that's just part of the training. She new first hand, she'd gone through it, but worse, in the 30s they sure as hell didn't stop when you cried uncle, and she had gone through all that, hell and back, that gives me the will to get up every day._

 _I still thank her for it, for what i am now, after training, i went from a carbon copy of Mom, quiet and mild, to who i am now, a mix of my parents strict nature but gentle understanding for others. i've seen combat in the Falklands, and in Grenada, have a son of my own and a good life, but everytime i get asked about my parents, at a party or event,and i here these "Stories" out of books, i hold back a laugh, my parents were never war heros, never the greats people try to make them out to be, to me, they'll always be something stronger then that, something better._

 _my family._

Lilith let out a sigh as she dropped her pen onto her desk, her husband Taylor stuck his head into her study room door, giving her a smile that told her what she needed to know

 _Little Edward's sleeping eh?_ she smiled back at him, taking what she had written she placed it in the out going mail before yawning.

"Work up a sweet hun"? Taylor asked in a mock tone. She shock her head "Not today old man, best watch what you say or else" she said ending it with a smile that said more then words every could.

Leaning in for a kiss, she tickled the hairs on his chin as both of them embraced, her mind, for but a moment, recalling all that had happened in the last 39 years to get her there.

"Thanks you guys" she sobbed before returning to her kiss...


End file.
